A night At the fall fair
by Chocolate-feathers
Summary: John acquires 2 tickets to the fall festival, and decides to take Dave, although Dave seems reluctant. what fun things happen as the night goes on? this is just a light fluff i wrote for Dave x John hope you enjoy


**H-hello every one! Nova here, this is my first post ever to ! Hurray, celebration! Anyways, like I said, this is a first and I'm going to try my best to make it good! This is a short John x Dave fic about them going to a fall carnival. There might be a bit of solkat but I don't know, I'll see how it goes. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated since this is a first for me. The characters belong to Hussie etc. Etc. etc. So without further ado ENJOY! ~**

John and Dave sat together on the large plush couch in John's living room. They decided to watch one of John's movies since they really had nothing better to do. Neither of the two were very interested in the movie; John had seen it a million times and Dave didn't really like the romantic comedies that John liked. They were just enjoying each other's company.

The couple in the movie sat perched atop the peak of the Ferris wheel and pulled into a kiss. Watching this, John remembered the tickets that Karkat gave him. He and Sollux were going to go to the fall festival but something else came up, some sort of coding tournament that both of them were participating in, and Karkat gave them the tickets. John looked up at Dave who had his arm wrapped around John under the covers.

"Hey Dave?" "Yeah?"

Dave looked down as John pulled the two tickets from his back pocket and showed them to Dave.

"I got a couple of tickets to the fall festival. Want to go? I think it opens tonight."

Dave looked down at the tickets in his hand and looked back at John. He was smiling widely and had that adorable sparkle in his eyes. After a second he finally said, "Yeah, sure. Sounds fun."

"Great!" John smiled and stood up, stretching. "We should get ready, it'll open around 7, and its," he glanced at the clock on the wall. "Wow, it's already 6:30. I guess time flies when you're having fun." Dave smiled. He wouldn't call it fun; he would say it was more just a pleasant evening. Cuddling wasn't really his thing, but if it was with John, he was happy. Dave got up to stretch as well and looked over to John who was heading to the stairs. "I'm going to go get ready, do you want to borrow a jacket?" Dave shrugged. "How about I run back to my house and get ready myself and we'll meet up there." John smiled eagerly. "Sounds great, see you then!" Dave let himself out as John nearly bounded up the stairs to his room.

John looked through his closet frustrated. He had no clue what to wear. Finally picking a long sleeve blue shirt with a pair of thick jeans and a white and green striped scarf he got dressed and ready.

Dave POV

Dave wasn't as excited as John was about the fair, but it was with John, so he couldn't complain. He entered his apartment and called out to dirk. "Hey bro, I'm back for a bit." dirk popped his head from around the corner. "Oh hey lil bro. where you going?" he shrugged, "Just to the fall fair with John." Dirk looked a bit confused; it was hard to tell with his shades on. "But, I thought you didn't like fairs." Dave laughed a little bitterly. "It's with my boyfriend, how could I refuse. He looked pretty exited too. You know I can't refuse to him." dirk shrugged. "Your choice. Want me to drive you there?" Dave just shook his head. "No, I'll walk." Dirk just turned to go back to his room and added. "Well whatever, have fun." "Thanks bro." It was nice of dirk to offer, but he would rather just walk.

Dave walked to his room and opened his closet; pulling out a red hoodie and a long pair of jeans he got dressed and exited the house once again to make his way to the fair.

~~~**A little while later**~~~

John stood at the ticket stand at the entrance waiting for Dave. He did get there kind of early, but after a few minutes he saw a red hoodie and the shining reflection of his sunglasses and he knew Dave was there. "Hey John, I hope I didn't keep you waiting." "No, its fine, I wasn't here long. Now, let's go have some fun!" he handed the lady in the booth the two tickets and they were given their wristbands.

There was still light when they first started doing anything and everything. They rode a few rides, which Dave wasn't too excited to go on, but still did. He had to admit, they did give him quite a rush, and seeing John having so much fun was great.

Chewing on the last bits of cotton candy, Dave spotted a haunted house. "Hey, want to go through there?" he pointed to the attraction and John frowned a little. "I'm not very fond of scary things like that, but you did go on the rollercoaster so I guess I owe it to you." He threw away the paper cone and they entered the house.

Five minutes into the maze of fright John was clinging to Dave. John was scared out of his wits, and though Dave would never say it, he was kind of glad John was there. When an especially bad jump scare popped from around the corner John yelped and buried his face into Dave's chest. Dave jumped the slightest bit too, but it went unnoticed and they continued on with John trembling. As they exited, John was shaking even harder. "T-that wasn't s-so bad. It was pretty cheesy." Dave looked down at him questioningly. "I don't know dude, you looked kind of scared." John lightly punched him in the arm. "Whatever, I'm just glad you were there with me." Dave nodded in agreement.

After a short while the sun went down completely and all the lights turned on, illuminating everything in a bright light. "Wow! It's so pretty, I wish we could get a higher view point." John was stunned, and then he spotted the Ferris wheel. "Oh! Let's go on that!" he pointed to the large wheel and Dave hesitated. "I don't know dude, it looks pretty high." "Well, duh, it's a Ferris wheel. Come on, please!" he looked at Dave with the puppy dog eyes that Dave just couldn't say no too. "Alright, let's go." "Yay!" John perked up and, tugging Dave along, made his way to the large wheel.

"This is going to be so fun!" "Yeah..." This was the part of the fair Dave was so hesitant about. He didn't like the large height of the wheel. "Please keep all arms and legs in the cart at all times." The wheel worker droned on and opened the door for them. John jumped in and slowly Dave got in too.

As they waited for the wheel to move, Dave started psyching himself out. "You know bro, maybe we shouldn't-" but he was cut short as the wheel jutted to a start. Dave jumped and clung to John. "What's up with you Dave? Are you scared?" "No!" Dave said defiantly, but soon gave in with the look John was giving him. He sighed, "Yes, I'm scared of the wheel. I've had bad experiences on them and I just don't like the heights." John held back laughter the best he could and Dave felt genuinely hurt. "Well, I'm not perfect." He said turning away, crossing his arms. "No Dave, that's just it. It's actually kind of ironic." "Huh?" "Well, not five minutes before this, I was clinging to you scared. I guess the tables have turned." Dave just looked down at his lap. "Whatever." With a smile, John pulled Dave into his arms. "What are you…?" "It's cold up here." He had to admit, it was getting chilly up high in the cold night air. Even through his hoodie, he felt the cold bite of the night air.

They were about half way up when the wheel stopped. Dave felt a twinge of anxiety, but it faded as he held John in his arms. "I can't wait to get to the top! It's going to be so pretty!" Dave gulped a little. "The top?" "Yeah! We'll see the whole fair lit up from a bird's eye view." John noticed how nervous Dave looked. "I'll be right here. Nothing's going to happen." John hugged Dave and pulled his lover close. This did relax Dave, but he still had a nagging voice in the back of his head.

The wheel jutted to a start once more as they began to ascend once again. Dave held on to his lover's hand tightly as they began to get to the top. Right as they reached the peak, it stopped. The view was outstanding. Small lights glimmered everywhere as the small people below them busied about trying to do everything and enjoying the fair. John leaned forward a bit to take in the scene. Dave was in awe as well; it was beautiful, and seeing John so happy all day completed the picture.

"You know John. This is kind of like a scene in one of your cheesy movies." John thought about it for a moment and nodded. "I guess it is, all that's missing is the kiss." Dave smirked. "I can make that happen." Dave wrapped his arms around John and John pulled him close until their lips met. They stayed like that until the wheel jerked to a start again and Dave clung to John. He snickered and hugged him back. They stayed in each other's arms until they reached the bottom and got off.

Dave's legs were pretty shaky, but he soon stabled out. "See Dave, it wasn't that bad." "Easy for you to say." But he had to admit, the view was gorgeous. "Come on, let's head home. I'm cold and dying for a hot chocolate." Hot chocolate did sound nice to Dave and they began their walk back home, hands entwined together, through the cold night.


End file.
